A Greatest Hits List
by Arwen-Aileon
Summary: The Constant Spoilers! Desmond can't remember anything yet. What has to hapen to make him remeber? Lost isn't mine. I fix some grammar errors.


_**A Greatest Hits list**_

_**By: Arwen-Aileon**_

_**Dedicated to my dear friend Turn Back Sarah, from DarkUFO Chatroom**_

Desmond still didn't remember anything about the island or what happen after he find Penny as his Constant, But when he talk to Penny, more question appeared. She had said: "I talked with your friend Charlie". He didn't know why, but he was very interested in this Charlie. He should ask Sayid if he know him. Des didn't have to reach much to find him. He is in his "room", resting in his bed.

"Hey, Brother" he call " Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Desmond" Sayid answered

"When I talked to Penny, she mentioned this Charlie, do you know him?" when Des finished, a sad look appeared in Sayid's face.

"You don't remember him? He was with you when he died" Sayid said, looking to the ground. Slowly and without looking at him, Sayid told Desmond everything he knew about the Looking Glass mission. When he finished, Des begin to cry.

"I don't even know why I crying, Brother" the Scothis said.

"You and Charlie were good friends" Sayid said.

Without another word, Desmond left the room, with a millions of questions in his head. Why was he crying? Was this Charlie really so important? It's looked like he was. But pieces of the puzzle were still missing, and Des is going to try to find them.

He didn't sleep much that nigth, thinking. When it was 3:00 am, Desmond fell asleep for a moment. He has a dream, in this dream (that look like a piece memory) he was in a small boat…

_He was with a blond boy that looked like he has 26 or 27 years. The boy don't seemed tall, or strong. He was a little pale and got a sad look in his blue-grey eyes._

"_We're here." Desmond has said. The boy looked at him and said, while he handed a list to Des._

"_I want you to give this to Claire for me." The boy had strong English accent._

"_What is it?" Des said as he took the list_

"_It's the five best moments of my sorry excuse for a life. My __greatest hits__. You know, memories. They're all I've got."_

"_You don't have to do this Charlie." so this boy was Charlie! Was Desmond remember something about him?_

"_What?" Charlie said with a surprised look on his face._

"_I'll go." _

" _No, your flashes-" but he was cut by Desmond_

"_Maybe I keep seeing you die because I'm supposed to take your place." _

"_What about your girl, Penny?" _

"_What about your girl?" Charlie laugth a Little. "Besides, I might be luckier than you." Then he handed the list to the British " Keep your memories to yourself. I'll take it from here." Desmond had toked his shoes, ready to go instead._

"_I dunno what to say." Charlie said_

"_Well, you could tell me where the, er, weigh belt is." _

"_Right there behind you." When Desmond turns, Charlie hited him with an oar. Before lose conscience, Des hear Charlie said:_

"_You and I both know you're not supposed to take my place, brother." _

Then Desmond wake up. With some answers. It look like he had flashes about Charlie's death, over and over. And it looked like the last one came true. Talking about the young boy, he seemed like a good person. He had asked Desmond to gave a Greatest Hits to his "girl", Claire. Yes, Des was sure that Charlie was a good person.

He did not know why, but he start to search in his pocket. And he found something. It's a list. Charlie's list. He still can read what say in it:

"#5: _The first time I heard myself on the radio_

#4: _Dad teaching me to swim at __Butlins_

#3: _The Christmas Liam gave me __the ring_

#2: _Woman outside __Covent Garden__ calls me a hero_

#1: _The night I met you_"

When Desmond finish reading, a lot of images flashed before his eyes. It was for a second, but that was enough. Enough to remember everything that happen on the missing moments of his life. Suddenly, he begin to cry and laugh. Everything was fine know, thanks to Charlie.

"Thank you, Brother" Desmond said "I will keep my promise, I will give this to your girl" he finish. Hoping that his good friend Charlie heard him.

_Fin._

_Well, first of all I want to thanks Turn Back Sarah, she is a good friend of mine and I hope she like this fic._

_Thanks for begin a great Friend TBS!!!_

_**A-A**_


End file.
